<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Ready by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585283">Getting Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Not my ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I stopped and got that stuff you asked for.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a (very, very) late Christmas present for LJ user "starbuckssue"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony didn’t look up as the front door opened, concentrating on the carrots he was slicing, until a familiar voice said, “Morrow’s not getting a Christmas present from us for the next five years.”</p>
<p>“I guess I don’t have to ask how your day was,” Tony teased.  “Should have put in for your days off when I did.”</p>
<p>Gibbs swiped a slice of carrot from the cutting board.  “Nah,” he said.  “Gotta play along sometimes if you wanna get away with things other times.”</p>
<p>“So <i>that’s</i> the secret to your success.”  Tony finished with the carrots and began to clean up.  “I’ll remember that.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will,” Gibbs agreed.  “I stopped and got that stuff you asked for.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, great.  Thanks.”</p>
<p>“I also picked us up some Chinese takeout,” said Gibbs.  “Because I was sure you’d be too busy cooking to do any eating.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, Tony’s stomach rumbled loudly, and he sighed.  “I just want this Christmas dinner to be <i>perfect</i>.  It’s our first holiday together – last year doesn’t count, we were working that terrorist case – and I want to do it right.”</p>
<p>Gibbs set the knife and cutting board safely out of the way.  “Hey,” he said, softly.  “Even if the power goes out tonight and when everybody gets here tomorrow, all we have is a dark house and melting, ice cream it’ll <i>still</i> be a great Christmas.  You know why?”</p>
<p>“Because we’ll all be together?” Tony offered.</p>
<p>“Because <i>you’ll</i> be here,” Gibbs corrected, and kissed him.  “Now.  Let’s eat our lo-mien while it’s hot, then you can tell me what I can do to help.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled.  “There’s actually not a lot left to do.  And did you bring me spring rolls?”</p>
<p>Gibbs rolled his eyes and held them up.  “Don’t ask stupid questions.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>